The Daughter of Severus Snape
by hipstertomato
Summary: Emma Snape is an average 15-year-old witch, regardless of being Severus Snape's only daughter. When, for unexplained reasons, Snape disowns her, she can only assume he was ashamed of her. However, she doesn't know that the Dark Lord himself is after her... Edit 7-25-12: No longer completing this version, but will upload an updated and better version. End edit.
1. Chapter 1

An blond-haired, dark-eyed girl walked through the school grounds with her friends. Her almost black eyes were slightly sunken in, and her skin was slightly paler than most. But over this pretty girl's head lay a shadow. She was Emma, the daughter of Severus Snape.

x x x

"Emma, Emma!" A black haired girl called to her. "Emma, look! Professor Snape is coming!"

"Hailey, chill." A smile formed on Emma's lips. "Hey, Dad." She laid a hand on her knee-length gray skirted hip. The first button of her white collared shirt was undone, and her scarlet-and-gold tie was loosened. She carried a brown messenger bag.

"Miss Emma, Miss Potter, and Miss Jackson. What are you up to?" Hailey was Harry Potter's twin sister, separated at birth, and Sara was someone Emma had met on the first day of her first year.

"Enjoying the sunshine, Dad," Emma said. "It's Saturday."

"Miss Potter there hates being outside, Miss Emma."

"She does? How come I've never heard this, Hailey?"

Hailey shifted uncomfortably. "Um, my brother is always out here, so I usually stay inside to avoid him."

"Hailey! How could you avoid such a marvelous piece of work?" Sara gasped. "He's so hot!"

"Miss Emma, I have things to do."

"See you, Dad!" Emma said as he walked away. "Hey, Hailey, you seen Ron around anywhere?"

Hailey scanned the grounds. "There he is, in front of Hagrid's. Why?"

"Because! Gingers are the hottest!"

Sara scoffed, flicking chocolate-colored hair behind her shoulder. "Black hair is the hottest!"

"No, it's definitely blond hair." Hailey said. "Haven't you _seen_ Draco this year?" She lay on her stomach, batting her eyelashes at the distracted Slytherin. "He's _soo_ dreamy..."

"Ron's funny, too," Emma protested. "I love to hear his laugh."

"But he's Harry's best friend. He won't go for a daughter of their least favorite teacher."

"He will!" she said, feeling a stare on the back of my neck. It was another ginger in their House. His name was Cameron. "...won't he?"

"Hey, hey Emma!" Ron came running up to her, much to Hermione's obvious disliking.

"Hi, Ron," Emma said, pushing hair out of her face. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if..." he blushed up to his ears. "You'd like to go out?"

Emma smiled. "Sure." Ron hugged her before running off. When he was out of earshot, Emma squealed. "Yeeeeesss!"

x x x

"Miss Emma?" Snape called her name in class to answer a question. "What's the answer?"

"Um..." she said, looking confused. "Bezoar?"

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor." Emma beamed at Hermione, who was giving her a dirty look. Snape only gave points to Emma.

"He's playing favorites." Hermione muttered. Emma and Hermione were partners in Potions. "Worse than with Malfoy."

After Double Potions, Emma was dancing around with Hailey and Sara in the grounds on the way to the Great Hall.

Hailey did a back handspring, landing perfectly.

"Ten!" Emma laughed, copied by Sara.

"Sara, you try!"

"Are you kidding? I'll break my neck!"

"No, you won't. Even if you did, Madam Pomfrey could fix you up in a jiffy."

Sara scowled. "Not until after I eat."

They laughed, and skipped off in a line. Ron smiled at me.

She was set for life.

That was, until breakfast the next morning...

x x x

When Emma's mail arrived that morning, she was surprised to find a letter from her father.

"Huh?"

What the letter contained tore her apart.

x x x

**Well, how awful is this? R&R, if you don't mind. I'm still new to the world of fanfiction, so you have to cut me some slack.**

**Well, how OOC are all the characters? Especially Ron and Snape, and oh my gosh Hermione... I don't like fillers or beginnings very much. When the chapters with more emotion come around, I think it will get better. I hope so.**

**So... R&R pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_What?"_ Sara said, staring her in the face. "He's... disowning you?"

"Yes." Emma wiped her streaming eyes. _"My dearest Emma... Due to overwhelming circumstances, I have decided to disown you. I hope you know that it isn't your fault-"_

"Stop!" Hailey said, shaking her head. "Something doesn't fit. Just yesterday he was treating you like royalty, and today he doesn't want you anymore."

"She's right," Sara agreed. "Now is he going to refer to you as 'Miss Snape' and treat you like every other Gryffindor?"

"No," a voice said from behind them. "Miss Potter, Miss Jackson, I suggest you stay out of this. For your own safety. Emma... if only I could tell you the whole story..."

x x x

_She was five years old, six years before starting Hogwarts. Yet she was there, exploring the empty corridors between classes when no one was around._

"_Peeves!" She giggled. "Peeves, where are you?" She hadn't known that he was hiding from the Bloody Baron, who had told him off. But she knew he was hiding. She looked inside a chest._

"_Boo!"_

_It was a boggart._

"_Hello?" She didn't know what the boggart would do, she didn't know it was out to scare her. But how could she? She was only five._

_Her deepest fear was being left alone in the world. And the boggart knew it. A deep chill set into her, and she realized that no one was left around. She began to cry, thoughts swirling wildly._

"_Riddikulus!" a voice called, and the chill subsided. But her tears did not. Strong arms carried her away to another room, and she heard her father's voice._

"_What's this, Headmaster-" She ran from the other's arms and into her unsuspecting father._

"_A boggart, Severus," the other man quickly explained, leaving without another word._

"_Emma... if only your mother could have stayed to keep you..." he said, hugging her to himself. "But I am here still. You are not alone."_

x x x

Emma awoke in tears. "No... no... no..." She went down to the common room, the same deep chill in her dream haunting her again. "I really am alone, now." There was no boggart. There was no Dumbledore taking her to her father. There was no father to take her to.

She was just alone, facing her greatest fear.

Footsteps came from behind her. She recognized them as Ron's. Ignoring this, she curled tighter, convulsing with silent sobs.

"Em?"

She ignored this.

"Emma, talk to me."

"No!"

Emma ran out of the portrait hole, pulling out her wand. When she had turned a few corners, she lit up her wand.

"Lumos..." she kept the light just enough so she could see where she was walking, and kept running. She found the corridor from her dreams, and opened the chest.

"Boo..."

x x x

Her watch told her that it was about four hours later. There was no one in the corridors yet, so she ran back.

"Emma, where have you been?" Sara said as she rushed in there, getting ready. "You look awful."

"I... had to get away, alright?" Emma said, brushing her hair back into a ponytail. "It's nothing."

Washing the tears from her face, Emma went to breakfast alone. She saw the horrible Umbridge She remembered the meeting in Hogsmeade later that day with a start. Emma would have to remind Sara and Hailey so that they would come too.

"Hey, Emma," Ron said. "Coming to the meeting in Hogsmeade today?"

"Yeah, of course! Are you?"

"Yeh, it was Harry, Hermione and me who set the whole thing up, remember?"

"Right..." she scratched her head.

"So... want to explain why you were so mad earlier this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, there was just a lot going on right then..." she looked at him, and broke down, telling him everything from the letter to the dream.

"Wait. Snape... is disowning you? Where are you going when summer comes?"

"I don't know. I'm not staying here... it's too full of memories."

"Memories?"

"From the time I was five when my mother died to the year I started Hogwarts, I was at the school during the school year. I stayed with my father, and went home with him in the summer." Emma wiped her eyes. "When my mother died, I don't think my father was quite sure he wanted me anymore. I mean, he wasn't sure that he had really loved me or my mother.

"It's a sad concept, but I think he thought of me as a gateway to remembering my mother."

"Who was your mother?"

Emma looked at Ron for a long time. "I... don't know. Then again, I don't remember anything from before age four."

"What's the earliest thing you remember?"

"Christmas with my dad. I can't remember if my mother was there, but I remember getting one of those brooms that lets you fly a foot in the air."

"Then?"

"Him telling me that my mother had died... that was a few weeks before I went to Hogwarts with him when I was five, so it was around my fifth birthday."

"Huh..." Ron looked confused. He jerked his head up, and looked towards the door. "I gotta go, Em, see you."

"Bye, Ron," Emma said, stabbing at her pancake. She left it, and ran to the library. "I gotta find Sara and Hailey..."

x x x

Hailey was in the Charms corridor looking angry.

"That Flitwick is playing favorites!" She snarled. "He said that the only differences in Hermione and my exams were that fact that our voices sounded different, and she still got the higher grade!"

"What?"

"I know! I was so upset! What's your problem?"

"Oh, I was just reminding you about the meeting in Hogsmeade today..." Emma said under her breath. She didn't want Umbridge hearing.

"Really? I had totally forgotten!" Hailey said. "Look, can we go chew Harry out for something?"

"Like what?" Emma snorted. "What has he done to irritate you _this _time?" Emma stared at her friend, stifling a laugh.

"...I'll think of something when we get there! Come on, let's go!"

x x x (Ron's POV)

He saw her staring at Draco. Why was Emma staring at Draco Malfoy?

"Ron, are you alright?" Lavender Brown stood behind him, a few inches shorter.

"Um, yeah." Ron said, looking at Lavender. "Did you need something?"

"I... wanted to give you these!" Lavender giggled, running off to her friends.

They were Cauldron Cakes. Ron took a bite out of one, and looked back at Emma.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not supposed to be with her anymore?"

x x x

She found herself staring at Draco Malfoy. Some unknown force seemed to be dragging her towards him. Emma looked back at Ron, who was walking towards her.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, mate?" she said, scooting over.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"...what do you mean?"

"I mean us. Together. It's not working for me."

Emma froze. Since her second year, she had been pawning after Ron. Now she was staring at other guys, though...

"Fine." Emma finally said. "Whatever. Date whomever you like, mate. I don't even care."

"You don't?"

"No, Ronald, I don't. Look, just go. Seriously. I'm trying to figure my life out right now."

"Emma..."

"Ron, just _go!_" she said, looking at him. "_I don't care. _Don't try to console me- _I will be fine._"

He left her staring at the pieces of parchment out in front of her.

"Bloody hell, how did this even happen?" Emma sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I'm don't understand how my life can be so perfect to so broken in a few days..."

"Emma," Sara slid beside her. "Come on, it's almost time to go to Hogsmeade."

"Where's Hai-"

"EMMA, SARA!" Hailey ran up to them, panting. "Sorry I was late, I had to finish something. Come on, the train to Hogsmeade is leaving!"

x x x

**Okay, here we are! Chapter two! Emma and Snape are still a bit OOC, I'm still trying to fix that. Unless I created the characters, it's hard for me to keep them in check and not be completely predictable. And Ron... I had to get rid of him so that subplot would actually go somewhere.**

**Other than that, I don't have much else to say.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys, they help! But more would be even better. So, R&R is very much requested.**


	3. Chapter 3

"That meeting..."

"Was awesome!" Sara interrupted Hailey, squealing. "We are so in, right Em?"

"Yeah, I want to learn how to do a patronus," she said, leading them towards Zonko's. "Maybe mine'll be a dragon or something cool like that!"

"I hope mine is a unicorn," Hailey interjected. "Stand for purity and beauty! Two of my greatest qualities."

"I hope it's not a modest creature, that's the opposite of you," Sara teased through her laughing with Emma.

"No, Emma, let's go into Honeydukes!" Hailey said, shaking her head at her brother. "I don't want to be near him any longer."

"How," Emma began, "do you survive the Dursley's nowadays?"

"I don't," Hailey said quietly. "I live with the family I grew up with. The Lawrence family."

"How did they know to name you Hailey?"

"My wristband said Hailey Lawrence on it. I got the wrong last name on accident, so they brought me home with Abby."

"Even though you look nothing like the Lawrences. They're all blond Muggles, and you're a dark-haired witch."

"I know, I know... I can't believe no one noticed before then!"

x x x

Emma slowly walked towards Snape's classroom in the dungeons. She didn't understand part of the homework. She'd ask Hermione, but she hated Emma and refused to talk to her.

"Um-"

She heard voices coming from the room, so she hid, listening.

"But, Professor! I really, really-"

"She's off-limits, Mr. Malfoy, and that's final."

"She's not even-"

"I know what she is, and my answer is still _'no'_."

"Professor Snape, the Dark Lord is not going to use me to get to her! I promise!" Draco was yelling. "I won't let him!"

She decided to break up the conversation.

"Um, Professor? Could you help me out with something?"

"Miss Emma." Snape said, standing. "You may go, Mr. Malfoy."

"But-" Snape waved his hand in dismissal.

"Um, yeah. Question thirty-five about the Wolfsbane Potion, what does it mean, 'the effects of sugar'? Doesn't Wolfsbane have sugar in it?"

"No," Snape shook his head. "Em, sugar makes Wolfsbane Potion useless."

"Oh... why?"

"The properties of the potion are reversed by sugar. It is on page eighty-five of your book."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir," she said, backing away.

_He called me Em,_ she thought. _That's a pet nickname for me..._

x x x

On the way out, Draco stopped Emma.

"I know your secret."

"W-what! Who told?"

"Snape."

"But, he doesn't-"

"Of course he knows! He's the one who decided... nevermind..."

"Oh, that's not the secret I thought you were talking about..." she breathed.

"What other secret, Emma?"

"It's a secret, you git, I'm not telling!" she shrieked. "And Snape doesn't know, neither does anybody... except for Hailey and Sara."

"You'll tell me," he said slowly, walking toward her. Emma backed into the wall, and he kept getting closer and closer... "No girl has resisted me yet."

Emma's breathing became short and ragged. Her panic was overwhelming her, and she had no place to run. Draco pushed closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her lips.

And suddenly, it was gone. He walked away, leaving her panting, alone, against the wall. Then she began to run the opposite way, towards the Gryffindor common room...

x x x

"Sara! Hailey!" Emma ran up to them, finishing various homework. "Guess... you'll never believe..."

"What, what is it? Tell me!" Hailey squealed at her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up too, listening. Emma told them the events that had transpired quietly.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed. "He didn't do anything?"

"No," she replied. "He got super close then left. He almost pried my secret straight from my lips!"

Hermione gasped. "You mean... _the_ secret?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, _the _secret."

Hailey and Sara's jaws hit the ground. "But... didn't Snape say you were off-limits?"

"Yeah, Dad did."

"Wait, wait wait. Hailey, what's the secret? Does it involve you?" Harry was overly protective of his sister, now that they had found each other. It drove her crazy.

"No, stupid, it's Em's secret!" Hailey snapped.

"It's okay, Hail," Emma shook her head. "It's alright, I don't mind the guys knowing if they swear that they won't tell anyone."

"Yes, I agree, now tell me!" Ron said, exasperated.

"Harry?"

"Oh, alright..."

Emma sighed. "Okay, I-"

"Emma likes Draco Malfoy!" Sara whispered loudly. "Like, like-likes him!"

Emma nodded eagerly. "Its true!"

Harry and Ron looked flabbergasted, as if they didn't know that was possible.

"He's a downright _git!_" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you had better taste than that!"

"It doesn't matter, Ronald," Emma snapped. "I also have something on Snape..."

x x x

**Ugh, finally! I hated this chapter! I left for like, weeks at the part where Draco gets all close. I have no clue where I was going with this chapter, so now you get filler until I remember.**

**Don't expect frequent updates, I'm a total FAIL at remembering that I have stuff to finish, so... Oh, and don't expect a sequel. I am a firm believer in the evilness of me writing sequels.**

**For the AES fans, it is updated! That chapter was easier to finish... And DTL. I forgot about DTL for months. Crap. Next on the list... Okay, enjoy the OOC characters of everyone but Emma!**


	4. Update

Hey guys. I think you all VAGUELY remember this story. I didn't have a lot of followers to it, but this is a little edit.

I totally lost EVERYTHING in a computer crash, so I'm going to have to restart. I don't have these original plot bunnies in my head anymore, and quite frankly, I hate the way I was writing at the time of this publish. It was not good, and I despise it. I have a similar plot in a similar story, called "Beautiful Lies" on Wattpad. But I wrote those files directly into the website, so the crash didn't kill those chapters. I'm planning on fixing the chapters, making them flow better and stuff, because I've improved since I wrote the prologue. Yeah.

So this is the final update for this version of Emma Snape. I won't put it up for adoption, but maybe I'll keep it for comparison of styles. BL is in first person, which I tend to do better with, and DoSS is in third person. I suck at third person. Just ask my eighth grade English teacher. So... those who reviewed, if you'd like a similar plot line and better writing, please visit my new version when I post it later today.

I'd like to name the three reviewers here, because they rock and I plan to PM them about my story change.

Reviewers:

-zozo2010 u/2549129/zozo2010

-JaniaZekk621 u/1118379/JainaZekk621

-Phoenix1592 u/2795256/Phoenix1592

I also added their profiles, although only JaniaZekk has actually written stories... Oh well.

Thanks for reading this, guys, but I hope you'll join me for the next one.


End file.
